Who's Killing the Muppets?/Inside Out (2015)
An Inside Out parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo - Jordan *Fozzie Bear - Anger *Kermit the Frog - Bill Andersen *Miss Piggy - Jill Andersen *Scooter - Fear *Hooded Killer - Jangles the Clown *Steve Martin - Bing Bong *Camilla the Chicken - Riley Andersen *Statler - Jake *Waldorf - Fritz *Penguins - Mind Guards *Skeeter - Disgust Transcript *'Jordan:' For my next feat, I will dodge lasers in Laser Tag while explaining where the heck I am. *'Jangles the Clown:' No, for your next feat, YOU DIE! (Jangles grabs a laser and points it at Jordan's heart, and jordan dies at heart failure) Jordan's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Bill Andersen:' Jordan died as he lived. And our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, BING BONG! *'Bing Bong:' The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want... *'Jill Andersen:' (interrupting) Ooh, are we burying him in the city? (Riley Andersen jumps on Jordan's casket as it lowered to the ground) *'Anger:' You know, the last time Riley's boyfriend died was... *'Bing Bong:' (interrupting) Excuse me! *'Anger:' Don't you mean, "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Bing Bong:' This is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth? *'Bill Andersen:' Wow, Bing Bong was blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about... that night. (The gang turned to Fear and Fear waves at them) Later *'Anger:' And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-Wocka! *'Jangles the Clown:' Hey, Anger? Why did the red emotion turn red? *'Anger:' I don't know, stranger. *'Jangles the Clown:' Because he gets angry! *'Anger:' (sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka! *'Jangles the Clown:' Then how about this insult? Because I'm about to stab you! (Jangles the Clown stabs Anger in the neck and back) *'Anger:' What a showstopper. Ooh! (Falls on stage) *'Jake:' See? I told you that red emotion was gonna die tonight. (Jake and Fritz laugh) *'Anger:' Hey, guys! Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Fritz:' You're an ambulance! (Jake and Fritz laugh again, and Anger was dragged offscreen by Jangles the Clown and murdered. Then a red wagon rolls on the stage) *'Bill Andersen:' (The Mind Guards rolled Anger's dead body away) First Jordan, now Anger. Could we be paying the price for what we did to... *'Jill Andersen:' Don't say that name, Bill. *'Bill Andersen:' Oh, Jill's telling me what to do. Wow, hey everybody come here! You gotta come see this. Jill's telling me what to do! Wow, this must a beautiful day that ends in Y. (Fear carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Fear? *'Fear:' Uh, hey, boss. *'Bill Andersen:' We need to talk about Disgust's death. *'Fear:' Why, sure. I love talking about Disgust, if not fo'dat tragic accident. *'Bill Andersen:' You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I've got something to tell you. Flashback *'Bill Andersen:' Let's play, "The Little Mermaid"! *'Anger:' Let's question Bill's sensability! Wocka-wocka! *'Fear:' Hold on. Let me grab my lemonade. (Leaves) *'Disgust:' What a nerd. *'Jill Andersen:' Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". *'Disgust:' Mermaids don't wear glasses! (Disgust smacks Jill) *'Bill Andersen:' Yikes, Disgust, if you only take advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Disgust smacks Bill) *'Anger:' SADNESS, DISGUST'S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Bill Andersen:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Disgust beats up Anger, and Joy kicks Disgust in the pool) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever. (All residents agree and drown Disgust in the pool) *'All Residents:' SADNESS! Present *'Fear:' You killed Disgust? *'Bill Andersen:' Yeah, well, it was 60% self-defense. But we're kinds burying the lead. Disgust will come out of the grave for revenge. *'Fear:' Oh, Disgust will have her revenge. *'Disgust:' (walks out of the hospital room, and takes out a knife as Bill and Jill Andersen scream) 15 seconds till your death! *'Jill Andersen:' Hi-Yah! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! *'Disgust:' Here it comes. Showtime! *'Riley Andersen:' Get away from them, you sassy girl! *'Disgust:' You can't shoot me! (But Riley turned Disgust into a green emotion ball) *'Bing Bong:' (chuckles) That bit never gets old. Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movies Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof